


Mina's Discovery of Selfies

by thvnderstrm



Category: Stoker & Holmes Series - Colleen Gleason
Genre: F/M, Selfies, iPhone, time-travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thvnderstrm/pseuds/thvnderstrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan teaches Mina how to take a selfie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mina's Discovery of Selfies

**Author's Note:**

> since there are only few to no fanfics about this series, i wanted to write one cause i really love the series. sorry for any grammer/spelling mistakes.

I turned the contraption around, feeling the smooth metal beneath my fingers. I knew what it could do as Dylan had previously shown in recent cases. I was currently 'taking care' of it as the mentioned excused himself to the men's room. 

I must have pressed a button or something as the screen lit up. It showed a picture of a group of four teenage boys. I recognized Dylan to be the boy in the centre. How odd, it seemed to be in colour, rather than black and white. Upon closer inspection, I noticed numbers on top of the picture, presumably the date and time. I checked my watch. The time was the same as on the device. However, the date was wrong. More specifically, the year was incorrect. It was shown to be '2016', the year Dylan had come from.

Just as I was to examine further, Dylan had appeared in front of me. I reluctantly handed the gadget back to him. He chuckled seeing my expression.

"Have you been snooping around my phone?" He teased. 

"I did absolutely nothing of that sort. I had accidentally pushed a button and that picture appeared." I huffed.

"And you're not curious, not even the slightest?" 

I shook my head. "I can simply deduce that the three boys around you are your friends and ----"

Dylan laughed. "No, Mina. Not the picture. Even a child would know that the guys here are my mates. I mean like aren't you curious about how it works."

I flushed because my false assumption. "Of course I am. I just thought that you were referring to the picture," I scoffed.

Dylan then swiped his finger across the lit screen and another picture appeared. This time, it was filled with boxes or squares of different colours and pictures. 

"Is that a camera of some sort? I mean if you have a picture, you would have taken it by a camera," I asked.

"Well, I shouldn't tell you too much. But I can say that it does more than just take pictures." He swiped his fingers across the screen again and another picture filled with different squares appeared.

My eyes were wide with fascination as Dylan tapped his finger at a square and an image of us appeared. 

I stared curiously at my reflection. "Is it also a mirror?"

He chuckled. "Some people use it for a mirror, sometimes. But, it's actually a camera."

Then, he slid next to me, to the point that it was normally improper for a gentleman to do so. He had the camera-like device in his hands in front of us. 

"Smile." His sudden announcement alerted me and I turned to face him with a weird look, curious on why he said that. He was facing his device while giving a wide grin. My face relaxed as his smile made my insides flutter. 

However, I could hear a faint click and turned to face the device. Dylan then swiped his finger some more and showed me a picture. It was a picture of us, just now, as I had my head turned to him and he was smiling. I blushed even more as I could see my cheeks tinted pink.

I did not try to hide my fascination though as I almost snatched it from his hands just to get a closer look. Dylan laughed and said that I did not do it right.

"You have to face the camera, Mina." He informed me. "Okay, let's try again."

He placed the camera back in front of us and I could see the reflection of us on it. Despite everything, I gave a small smile, noticing that my reflection did the same. 

"Where do I look? Where are the lens?" I inquired.

Dylan pointed to a small circle on top of the screen. I could not imagine how a lens so tiny could even fit a picture of us. But I did not ask, I just look at the small hole and smiled. 

I heard the familiar click then questioned Dylan about it. 

He had a frown on his head, as if thinking about the answer. "Truthfully, I have no clue." He went back to his gadget and showed me the picture. 

I really liked it. A picture of us just smiling. I looked almost normal. If not for my unusually large nose.

Before I mulled over it too much, Dylan took back the device and tapped his finger against it several times before shoving it in front of my face.

"Look, I changed my background to the picture." This time, the picture had the date and time flashed on top of them. "Now, every time I turned on my phone, there's us."

He then pushed a button and the screen went black. He pushed the button again and the picture of us appeared with the date and time. He grinned at me, waiting for my reaction. I could not help but smile too. My smile faded when I remembered he eventually had to return back to his time. A weird sensation pricked my gut as I realised I didn't want him to go. My stomach did a flop when I realised that I was in love with Dylan.


End file.
